Ruby Rising
by peacepoetrypotter
Summary: AU; in which Ruby's loyalty really DOES lie with the Winchesters (mostly Sam). Kicks off right at the end of Lucifer Rising and leads into domestic!winchesters. RubyxSam DeanxCas.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, stop!"

Ruby's voice rings through the chapel harshly, and Sam can almost see the syllables trapped at the bottom of her throat as he shifts his gaze to her distraught expression. Lilith shouts violently at him, her voice growing coarser with every word.

"You turned yourself into a freak, a monster - and now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable."

She spits at Ruby, who clenches her fists until her nails dig into her sweating palms.

"And you? You belong to me! You are mine, Ruby, you stupid bitch!"

Sam's face contorts into confusion, and his hand finds itself on Ruby's arm, begging for an answer and pulling her away from the altar.

"Lilith…is the final seal. Killing her…would set Lucifer free," she says, tears restrained behind her eyes. Sam clenches his teeth, welling up with anger.

"You bitch! You lying bitch!" Sam screams, ignoring the pounding of Dean's fists on the door behind them. He thrusts his hands at her, but drops to the floor instead, weakened. Lilith laughs maniacally, and Ruby glares at her for a short moment before crouching down next to Sam.

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal…" Ruby quotes, helping him up even as he shoves her away.

"You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head, and no one knew! Not even Alastair knew - only Lilith! I'm sure you're a little angry right now, but-"

"Come on, bitch!" Lilith laments. "This plan's been around for nearly as long as you have; don't try to convince me that you're giving up eternal glory just because your little boyfriend's gotten hurt!"

Ruby flies into a blind rage.

"Shut up, you stupid slut!" she screams, and hurls herself towards the other woman, whom she impales violently on a candlestick. Lilith continues to convulse for a minute, her body glowing and flickering before it eventually falls limp. Ruby's eyes flick back and forth into blackness as she realises what's happened.

"No, no, no," she mutters, louder with each exclamation until she begins shrieking. Sam, suspended now on the edge of a pew, tries to maneouvre over to her, but she weakly orders him to stay back, and collapses at the side of Lilith's body.

The door at the back bursts open and Dean rushes over to Sam.

"I fought so hard to make her think I was doing what she told me…I wasn't going to do it. I wasn't going to kill her. I wasn't going to set him free. This wasn't supposed to-"

"What the hell just happened?" Dean whispers.

"I have no idea," Sam replies, clutching his hand. Ruby notices Dean and shoves herself up from the floor, keeping her eyes trained to Lilith's face.

"She was supposed to live long enough to see me betray her," she cries out, to no one in particular, though she hopes that Dean is too busy worrying about Sam to hear.

"Excuse me?" Dean sneers, and while Sam can see the building fight he isn't sure whose side to take. "You don't honestly expect me to think that you're changing sides after lying to us for so long? You saved our lives just so your little plan-!"

"Up until today you had no idea I'd lied to you in the first place, Dean!"

"Not helping, Ruby," Sam groans, and she looks at him as though all hope has been drained from her. She feigns a cruel grin.

"I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal!" she says forcefully, but then devolves into a figure more demure.

"And now-"

"Now what?" growls Dean. She holds her head back up.

"And now I'm better."

A brilliant white light shoots up from the centre of the room and the convent begins to tremble.

"He's coming," she whimpers, suddenly overcome with fear. All colour fades from her skin and her breath hastens. She walks, trembling visibly, over to the brothers.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought - I thought I was going to go along with it, but- but I can't..._**Sam, I-**_"

A flash of white light catches them slightly off guard, and seconds later they occupy three consecutive seats on a plane.

"What the hell?" grumbles Dean.

"I don't know," Sam says quizzically, and he begins to postulate, but is interrupted by the pilot on the intercom.

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester…"

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean queries, following Ruby's gaze to the rooftop of the convent, but just as Ruby's finger points Sam to the view, a column of light shoots into the sky from that very place.

"Holy crap!" is the universal declaration as the plane is knocked off course and people are thrown about the plane. Sam instinctively strings the first oxygen mask he grabs around Ruby's head, but a moment later yanks it away, pressing her back into the seat with a kiss like no other.


	2. Chapter 2

"What were you thinking?" shouts Cas, and Ruby sighs.

"Castiel, please, I'm really sick of-"

He growls, moving closer to her.

"You jumpstarted the Apocalypse, Ruby. If you think you're sick of it now, imagine how sick of it you'll be when we're all dead."

"I see why Dean likes you; you're a real pick-me-up," she sneers, collapsing onto the couch in the hotel room. Her hands fall to her stomach as she is overwhelmed by a feeling of nausea. Cas's expression turns to concern.

"If you're so worried about my alliance, why did you save me?" she moans.

"Excuse me?" Cas says, playing clueless, and Ruby glares up at him.

"An explanation…my superiors and I needed one."

"So I'm on the run, and you still answer to your superiors? Lovely. You realise they want me dead?" Ruby groans. Cas grins.

"Not all of them."

Ruby grunts up in surprise.

"Anna remembers you - she's mandated that you're to be brought to her rather than tortured."

"Oh, goody," Ruby grumbles. Her stomach begins to hurt more, and she curls into a ball, wincing. Cas awkwardly sits down next to her, placing his hand on the nape of her neck and unsuccessfully trying to heal her. A moment later she vomits onto the floor, and Cas endeavours to move her before deciding to rush to the hospital celestially. Ruby is admitted immediately; however, it takes nearly twenty minutes for either of the pair to calm down.

By the time the brothers have shown up, it is clear that a feud is underway; they both are angry, worrying for the sakes of their respective better halves. Despite the lack of any official acknowledgement of attachment, Dean seems almost as worried about Cas' wellbeing as Sam does about Ruby's. The angel is pale-faced and drained, and his confession of pushing himself too far beyond his power isn't enough information for the hunter.

Sam, on the other hand, speeds by the others and makes his way over to the side of the hospital bed.

"Sam, I'll be fine," Ruby groans, trying to reassure him, letting him cup her hands in his.

"What happened?" he exclaims, glaring towards Cas. "How is she supposed to be safe if you're going to hurt her?"

"I did not do this," Cas declares, too distraught to conceal his offence.

"There was no one else there! Who am I supposed to think did?"

"No one did anything, Sam. It's probably just the flu or something," Ruby contests.

"See?" Cas shouts, but as he moves to challenge Sam there is a definitive knock at the door and the doctor stands expectantly in the doorway. She looks unfazed at each of the men, urging them out of the room. Sam resists, but Ruby assures him that all will be fine, and he lets Dean pull him away gently. The doctor eases her way in, pulling the door shut behind her, and goes over to Ruby.

"Well, it's not the flu," she says carefully, and Ruby groans in response.

"Tell me it's not the plague. Please, don't let it be the plague."

"No, no," the doctor fails to stifle a giggle. "Actually, you're not really sick at all."

"Excuse me?" Ruby tries to sit herself up in bed but lays back down when confronted with the mounting discomfort in her abdomen.

"But if I'm not sick-"

"Severe morning sickness," the doctor explains, biting her lip as she waits for Ruby's realisation.

"Morning sick-" Ruby pauses and gasps, and turns back to the doctor in disbelief.

"You're pregnant," she says with a slight smile.


End file.
